Carousel
by saberbride
Summary: Adapting to Circus was quite the challenge. OC.
1. O

**Carousel**

* * *

**O**

Circus was the _last _place she ever thought she would end up. Not only because in her mind it was initially their fault that someone very dear to her was lost, but also because she'd sworn vengeance—and now she was within their ranks.

When did things like that become so unimportant to her, though? She'd promised herself she would get revenge. She would avenge _his_ death. Yet…after she learned what she could do, what she was capable of…that her talents could help _save_ people…

That spite and anger towards the defense organization had evaporated. Now, the Varuga were her enemy. As long as she could get rid of them to her heart's content, then…everything would work out in the end. She was sure of it.

However, adapting to the happy-go-lucky, upbeat crowd in Second Ship proved to be quite the challenge…

* * *

**Notes: This is the introduction to a collection of shorts that I wrote last summer involving an OC named Karu and the members of Circus, with the probable future development of OCxYogi. They're not in any particular order and are of varying lengths and genres. It's been a while since I've posted anything with an OC involved, so I'm trying to shake off the dust and get back into the swing of things. As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. I

**Carousel**

* * *

**I**

"_Waaait!_ Wait, wait, wait!"

Upon hearing that loud call, the girl held her hand steady, halting only a dangerous millisecond before it was thrown towards her target—which was now being covered by a certain annoying and troublesome blond.

She debated it for a moment, but in the end she decided to put her knife away instead of attempting to hit the target that was partially concealed by the man's arm. Well, the bull's-eye was exposed, so…she could have nailed it.

"_Karu-chan! You can't use the sheep for target practice_!" He hugged the sheep tightly, protectively, as it 'baa'ed absently. It wasn't like she hurt it. Her accuracy was pretty spot-on when she was concentrating and the target was big enough to block most of the sheep's body. She didn't honestly see a problem with this training exercise. "Poor thing…"

The girl ignored his comment and took a deep breath. Tried to count to ten, but only made it to three before she exploded. "_Yogi!_ That was pretty dangerous, you know?! Interrupting someone when they're throwing sharp objects is just so—I mean—what are you, a _moron!?_ You wanna get stabbed?! Seriously?! 'Cause if that's what you really want then I can use you as a target instead! Just say so!"

Ah—

She realized her mistake the moment the last word left her mouth, but she couldn't help it now. She averted her gaze quickly from the blond's shocked, wide-eyed stare and cleared her throat.

Damn…she was supposed to get a handle on that that temper of hers. Hirato was going to give her an earful if he heard about this little slip-up. Actually, he would probably still give her a lecture for using the ship's defense units as target practice.

"Uhm…the sheep didn't have a problem with it." She offered up mildly, crossing her arms and hunching her shoulders defensively. She just hoped this guy didn't burst into tears or something, being yelled at and all.

"Affirmative, baa. Didn't mind helping at all." The sheep supplied.

Yogi's surprised expression turned curious as he regarded the creature. "But...but what if you got hurt?"

Hurt? Karu snapped again. "Are you trying to say my aim is bad?! Let's test that!" Her hand went to her knives again and she prepared to throw one as the sheep supplied her success rate of hitting the target as 86.3%.

"Uwaaah, no, no—that's not what I meant, Karu-chan! Don't throw it!" Yogi flinched and held his arms up to protect himself.

Karu sighed in irritation as she scratched at the back of her head. "Drop the '-chan,' would you? Actually, don't call me by my name at all."

"Ehhh? But what am I supposed to call you then, Karu-chan?" He jumped to his feet and approached her cautiously since she still had her knives out.

"Didn't I just say—!" The shrill beeping of her cell phone cut her off. She quickly retrieved it from her pocket while simultaneously returning her knives to their holsters. "A-ah, damn, it's Hirato-san! He—he couldn't have heard about this already, right!?" Jumping to conclusions, thinking of the worst before it happened, she quickly opened the text and read it thoroughly. "Ah, no…dodged a bullet there. Looks like he's gonna brief me on a solo mission… Thanks for the practice, sheep!" Without a second glance at the blond fighter, she hurried away.

Her face looked so strangely and uncharacteristically relived that Yogi had to do a double take to make sure this was the same girl who'd been threatening him. Not to mention, was she just worrying out loud? It seemed that she had her cute moments, as well (though the rest of the time she was pretty scary).


End file.
